Benutzer Diskussion:Nini-Nom
Hi, freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Hi, hier sind meine Charaktervorlagen:. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Fireheart002 (Diskussion) 11:57, 21. Apr. 2014 (UTC) HI du EI^^ Hiiiiii :3 Ich bin Efeuwolke und geh mal davon aus das du mich nicht kennst^^ Dein Profilbild ist voll knuffig und deine Beschreibung über dich ist total LOL XDD Schau doch mal auf meinem Profil vorbei! LG [[User:Efeuwolke|''E'f''''e'u'w''''o'l'k''''e' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Efeuwolke|''Am Ende wird '' alles gut. '' Wird es nicht '' ''gut, dann ist es ''noch nicht das Ende.'' ]] 09:28, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Hallöchen (: Hallo - ich bin Lovely :D Du bist noch neu im Wiki, oder? Nun ja, relativ neu :3 Ich bin hier schon länger aktiv - aber egal (Warum auch immer ich gerade sowas langweiliges schreibe ^_^). Ich wollt' fragen, ob wir vielleicht →Friends← sein wollen? :3 Kann ich dich Om-Nom nennen? :'D Du kannst mich gern Lovely nennen :) AL, deine 16:34, 23. Apr. 2014 (UTC) :3 Bild Da du nun bereits zum zweiten Mal ein Bild zu einem Artikel (Nacht(kralle)) hinzugefügt hast, welches hier nicht benutzt werden darf, da die Vorlage ausschließlich dem Warrior Cats Wiki dient, bitte ich dich, kein Bild mehr mit dieser Vorlage oder ähnlichen aus dem Warrior Cats Wiki hochzuladen. MfG, 11:48, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Ja, den Fehler habe ich bereits zweimal beseitigt, da er falsch war. Ich verstehe das ganze Getue mit dem Lizenzkästchen nicht, denn das musst du garnicht auf die Seite stellen, auf die du auch das Bild stellst. Diese Mühe kannst du dir leicht ersparen ^^ Nun, was dein Fehler war, ist, dass du eine der Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis verwendet hast, die hier nicht verwendet werden dürfen. Dies hat urheberrechtliche Gründe, da Tau, die Zeichnerin der Vorlagen des Warrior Cats Wikis, es nicht will, wenn man diese außerhalb des Wikis benutzt. Das gilt auch hier. Diese Vorlagen hast du sicher von der Charakter-Art-Seite des Warrior Cats Wikis, und dort steht dreimal in kräftiger Rotfarbe, dass man die Vorlagen nicht auf anderen Wikis benutzen darf. Auch wenn dieses Wiki hier Partnerwiki des Warrior Cats Wikis ist, hier gelten dieselben Regeln. Vorlagen für dieses Wiki findest du hier: http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:20776 Wie gesagt, ein Lizenzkästchen brauchen deine Seiten garnicht, vielleicht ist das auf anderen Wikis oder Seiten so, aber hier definitiv nicht. :3 Ich hoffe du hast jetzt verstanden, was du falsch gemacht hast (denn ich kann manchmal echt ziemlich in Rätseln sprechen :'D) MfG, 12:53, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Das ist ja eigentlich nichts schlimmes, das kann ja mal vorkommen :3 Das mit den Vorlagen ist so: Du darfst sie nur im Warrior Cats Wiki benutzen. Klar darfst du über Skype deiner Freundin privat ein Bild schicken, welches mit Tau's Vorlagen gemalt wurde, allerdings nur, solange es nicht auf irgendeiner Seite im Internet (auch nicht Facebook, Twitter, Instagram o.Ä) hochgeladen wird und in den Bilderdateien, die auf dem PC deiner Freundin sind, bleibt. MfG, 16:11, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) PS: Bitte unterschreibe deinen Beitrag das nächste Mal wieder, wenn du mich was fragst, weil es so einfacher für mich ist, zu sehen, wer mich was fragt, weil ich das Anfangs nicht wusste :/ Hey :3 Hallo ich bin Honigwolke, ich denke, dass du mich zwar nicht kennst und denkst, dass ich auch ziemlich neu bin, jeddoch ist das mein zweiter Account. Der erste ist inaktiv - Nun zum eigentlichen Punkt: Falls du Fragen oder sonstiges haben solltest, kannst du dich immer an mich wenden - ich helfe gerne und hoffe, dass ich dir helfen kann. Wäre nett, wenn du mir zurückschreiben würdest. Al und Lg deine Honigwolke (Diskussion) 17:51, 23. Jun. 2014 (UTC) (will Siggi nicht suchen XD) Hallo bin jetzt da ^^^ Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 15:22, 21. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Hähähähä Hi xD Hey :3 Du hast schon ein paar Sachen von mir kommentiert und scheinst echt net zu sein c: Wollte dich fragen ob wir Freunde sein können :3 L.G 19:47, 5. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Yay :D & Dankeschön :3 Kann ich dich NomNom nennen? xD L.G :3 10:35, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Gerne :) Hab ich gern gemacht :) Ich hab auch ka wie du das hingekrigt hast :) AL ud LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm''''i'l'e''y]]''Would you love me - even if I'll be myself?'' PS: Hast du keine Siggi? WEnn du willst, kann ich dir eine machen :) Kein Problem :) Du musst mir nur sagen: *Name *Schriftart des Namens *Farbe des Namens (Farbverlauf?) *Spruch *Schriftart des Spruchs *Farbe des Spruchs (Farbverlauf?) Deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']]''Would you love me - even if I'll be myself?'' 17:04, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Fertig - hier ist sie! Ich hoffe, sie gefällt dir :) LG, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''S'm'i''''l'e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm ''not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Oh, du musst einfach nur das |Nini-Nom}} bei Einstellungen und Signatur in das Feld kopieren und bei dem Kästchen dadrunter den Haken setzen. Wenn das nicht funktioniert, kannst du immer noch mit in der Code-Ansicht unterschreiben :) Alles, alles Liebe und viel Spaß! LG deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''I'm 'not ''crazy, ''I'm ''just ''one ''kind ''of ''''freedom'!'!'!'!'!]] Re :) Hey :3 Ja musste sein dass der mal stirbt xD. Also da gibt es so nen Trick den ich immer mache xD und zwar: Du schreibst: [Hinter Orhideenjunges dann ein | und dann Ochideenpfote. Sprich: [[Orchideenjunges|Orchideenpfote und dann wieder ]. (Ohne Leertaste am Ende) Also: [ Orchideenpfote ] (nur ohne Leerzeichen :) ) Und dann hast du es verlinkt, nur steht Orchideenpfote :33 Ich hoffe du hast es halbwegs verstanden xD LG und hdl :3 13:20, 10. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re Hey :) Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, mir geht es recht gut ;)<3 Trzdm danke wegen der Nachfrage <3 13:35, 30. Sep. 2014 (UTC) =Hi= Hey ich wollte dir nur kurz Vipernzahn zeigen. Ich hoffe er entspricht deinen Vorstellungen. Die Streifen am Kinn haben mich fast umgebracht. Aber das war es wert. Ach ja Frage. Wäre es ok wenn er der Gefährte von Amselgesang wird? Die Erwartet Junge und kann ja kurz vor der Geburtstehen thumb LG Samenpfote (Diskussion) 17:25, 5. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Taustern Hi Nini-Nom! Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du mit Taustern (by Nini-Nom) eine leere Seite erstellt hast und möchte dich bitten die möglichst nach 24h der Erstellung ausgeweitet zu haben, bevor ich sie löschen würde. LG 14:27, 7. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Hallo Guppy bei unserer Geschichte hast du doch eine Katze namens Regenbogenpfote. Hier ist mal ein Bild das ich gemacht habe und wehe das ist schlecht, dafür habe ich ungefähr 1 einhalb stunden gebraucht :D thumb|left P.s. schreib mir dann mal wie du es findest ;D Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 21:09, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Antwort ach hätte ja sein können :D Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 14:31, 31. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Ich bin mir nicht sicher Haii Guppy, Also ich bin mir nicht sicher ob ich eine Fanfiktion machen soll oder nicht. Was meinst du dazu, soll ich es machen oder es lieber lassen? Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 08:10, 9. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Re Wow *-*♥♥♥ Das Fanart ist toll, ich liebe es ♥♥♥ 19:30, 27. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Wann schreibst du weiter? Hallo Guppy ich wollte dich mal fragen wann du Begegnung weiterschreibst. Du hattest ja gesagt das du selbst noch ein bissel schreiben wolltest weil dein kapi zu kurz ist. Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 17:18, 2. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Re: Gelöscht Hallo Nini-Nom, kann es sein, dass du deine Geschichte schonmal umbenannt hast? Falls ja, so liegt darin wahrscheinlich der Grund der Löschung, da ich vor einiger Zeit alle neu aufgetretenen Weiterleitungsseiten gelöscht habe, damit der Artikelname für andere User genutzt werden kann. Aus irgendeinem Grund muss ich dabei aus versehen die Geschichte selbst, statt nur die Weiterleitungsseite ihres alten Titels gelöscht haben. Die Geschichte sollte jetzt aber wieder hergestellt sein. 16:45, 3. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hier die Vorlage Ich sollte dir ja die Vorlage schicken und hier ist sie: thumb|left|320px Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 06:58, 9. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Hallöle Hallo Guppy, kannst du mal bitte bei Gelegenheit Begegnung weiterschreiben? Das wäre echt nett. Danke im Vorraus ;D Lg, Mareenibaba (Diskussion) 09:21, 29. Mär. 2015 (UTC) RE: Köpfe Ja, wenn du mir Credit gibst (= dazuschreibst von wem die Vorlage ist) dann kannst du die Kopfvorlage auch benutzen ^^ 11:50, 22. Mai 2015 (UTC) Idee bzw. Angebot Hallöchen Nini ^^ Also, mir ist aufgefallen dass du in deinen Geschichten schon einige Flüchtigkeitsfehler gemacht hast und es dadurch etwas schwieriger zu lesen ist (ist nicht böse gemeint, ehrlich!!!!). Darum wollte ich eigentlich anbieten, für dich noch einmal über die Kapitel zu schauen und die Fehler zu korrigieren :) Ja, ist nur so ein Angebot ;) Alles, alles Liebe, deine [[User:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Sm''i'l''''e'y'' ]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Grinsekätzchen;)|''Life 'is ''too ''short ''to ''throw ''it ''away'!'!'!'!'!''!]] 18:30, 7. Jun. 2015 (UTC)